


Wait for Long

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Danny从未听说过灵魂伴侣这玩意儿还有单向的，但似乎事实就是如此。





	

**Author's Note:**

> S06E25，S07E10衍生。  
> 灵魂伴侣AU，有私设。  
> 含少量BG内容。

这世界上每个人都有灵魂伴侣。

他们会拥有灵魂伴侣的部分特质——比如一枚小小的纹身，一项特殊的能力，或是某种突出性格的贴近。通常来说，人们会在与自己的灵魂伴侣相遇后的不久经历这些变化。当然也有一些与另一半擦肩而过或是从未相遇的倒霉蛋，随着年龄的增长，他们也会慢慢地显现出这些特质，而这引导他们在茫茫人海中徒劳地寻找，却只是一无所获。

这挺不科学的，不是吗？但的确就是如此，似乎是上帝怜悯世人，让他们在找另一半的时候省些力气。

而Danny Williams是个不信邪的人。他不相信专家们宣扬的灵魂伴侣的结合才是最好的的那一套理论，他与Rachel结了婚，因为他爱她，天杀的，他爱她，即使他们并不是彼此的灵魂伴侣。而这段婚姻的结果也并不是那么美好，柴米油盐取代了甜蜜，日益激烈的争吵消磨着感情，他们还是离了婚，即使他们内心深处依旧相爱，或者说是爱恨交织。而在那之后的不久，Rachel遇到了她的灵魂伴侣Stanley，一家人搬到了夏威夷。Danny无法忍受这个，他不但失去了妻子，还要与女儿分隔五千英里。所以，即使他恨那个长满了菠萝的小岛，他还是搬去了那里。

在那里他遇到了Steve。

遇到Steve的第一天，他想要给他一枪；遇到Steve的第二天，他结结实实地揍了他一拳；遇到Steve的第三天，Danny瞪着自己身上开始隐约浮现的一只鸟的形状，有点不明所以；遇到Steve的第四天，他看清了那是一只鹰，鹰的爪子下还抓着什么；遇到Steve的第五天……

哦靠。

那是海豹突击队的队徽。

那标志正静静地躺在他的胸膛上，随着呼吸微微起伏。Danny低着头，内心像被雷劈了一样外焦里嫩，瞪圆了眼睛盯着看了一会儿，绝望地呻吟了一声，向后仰倒在床上，不动了。

还能有别的解释吗？

Steven J. McGarrett是他的灵魂伴侣。

 

Danny持续地观察了Steve两个月，没发现这个人有任何的异样。倒不是说他在期待什么——他既对他的搭档没性趣，甚至可以说是相当讨厌他，也完全不相信灵魂伴侣那套鬼话。他只是，想知道Steve对此作何感想。而Steve依旧是Steve，除了他的野兽本性愈发暴露无遗以外，没有任何改变。“没有改变”包括他依旧在和Catherine上床这一点。

不，再次声明，他对此毫不介意，纯属好奇。毕竟世界上大多数人都是接受了“灵魂伴侣在一起是最好的”这个理念的，在遇到之后一般都会第一时间坦白，然后顺理成章地在一起。

不知道Steve身上有关于自己的什么……自己有什么显著的特征吗？Danny皱了眉。或许是Five-0警徽的纹身，所以他无法确定是谁？不过上次Steve下水之前脱掉上衣，Danny并没有发现任何新出现的纹身。啧，也没准是性格行为方面的影响呢，戴领带的Steve，想想就很有趣。

Danny被自己脑海中Steve笨手笨脚地系领带的形象逗乐了。他摇摇头，决定直接一点。他的好奇心让他快要憋死了。

Danny开始旁敲侧击地问Steve对于灵魂伴侣的看法。

“指引大家找到对的人。”Steve的目光从前方的路面移开，侧过头望向Danny，“你呢？”

Danny撇撇嘴：“我觉得这套理论纯属胡扯，毫不科学。这玩意儿的存在简直就是婚姻杀手，每年都有多少幸福的家庭因为其中一方灵魂伴侣的出现而分崩离析。”

“你的态度太消极了，man。”Steve说，“Rachel是跟你分开之后才遇到Stan。”忽然意识到了什么，“你遇到你的灵魂伴侣了，Danny？”

“算是吧……”Danny含糊其辞，“你呢？你找到了吗？”

“暂时还没。你的灵魂伴侣是谁？”Steve皱了眉，“千万别告诉我是Kono。”

“不是Kono。”Danny象征性地弯了弯嘴角，“感谢上帝，我还不想被Chin弄死。”

“那是谁？”

“跟你有关系吗？”

“Hey，我这叫关心搭档。”

“屁，你就是控制狂而已。”

Steve见他不愿说，也不再追问，耸耸肩：“把握住机会，Danny，好好珍惜她。”

“噢。”Danny听见自己回答。他的大脑有些乱，非常混乱。

Steve是他的灵魂伴侣，他却不是Steve的。

这操蛋的世界。

 

“Steve...”清晨的阳光温暖地投注到卧室里，Catherine呢喃着，把身体贴近他。感受到身旁的人哼了两声又沉沉睡去，她轻颤着睫毛睁开眼，手指顺着他的脊柱一路向下，最终停留在他的后腰上。

“Steve?”她立刻清醒了，声音里带了些困扰和担忧，“你这里受伤了？”

“嗯？”Steve回过头，睡眼朦胧地，“没有啊。”

“这里有一块红印。”Cath说。她从身后摸索到手机，把Steve转过来的身体扳回去，拍了张照片递给他。

Steve对着那张照片皱了皱鼻子。那是一枚硬币大小的红色印记，很模糊，看不出是什么。“也许是被什么硌到了？”他不以为然地说，一把搂住了她的脖子，“Hey，要不要来点‘晨间运动’？”

Steve迟到了五分钟，这很少见。他走进来的时候，Danny正双臂撑在屏幕桌上，似笑非笑地看着他：“看来某人今早有些活动啊。”

Steve吐了吐舌头，得意地一笑，抱起手臂：“我们有什么案子？”

 

TBC


End file.
